sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SpongeBob/Patrick
Patrick is a main character on Team SpongeBob. Personality A starfish with earthbending powers. He usually is very insecure about his strength. Powers Terrakinesis: Patrick has the meta-fish ability to move the earth with his mind. He can contril large rocks and boulders and launch them at his enemy. At his strongest, he can create a huge underwater earthquake, which he has titled, "The Underbeneath Earthquake". Patrick has also displayed being able to tap into lava flows, but he has only done it once. History - Season 1-5 In season 1, he is summoned by Shin Fu to Karate Isand to help battle Volcano Lord. In "Power Up" he is insecure that he is the only one who doesn't have a special ability , so he travels to the Power Clinic, avoiding trials and tribulation, thanks to his new friend, Bindie. In "Plan B: The Showndown (Part 1)", Patrick tells the team about his friend Bindie who can help them find the second Golden Ball. Bindie soon appears and he and Patrick get re-acquianted, much to SpongeBob's annoyance. Patrick is sadden with Bindie's betrayal in (Part 2). In part 2 of the season 1 finale, Patrick makes a difficult choice and fights Bindie to get back the second golden ball that Bindie had stolen. In season 2, Patrick returns to the island to fight the Ice Queen. In "The Return", Bindie returns, approaching Patrick, SpongeBob, and Shin while they are picking fruit. He apologizes to Patrick, but Patrick needs some time. He then leaves. In the season two finale, Patrick assists Linda in stopping Squidward from getting away with the diamond. In season 3, Patrick continous to help his friends protect karate Island. In the train crash storyline, Patrick breaks his leg and ends up in the hospital. He and Linda grow a little more closer. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Shin and Patrick discover Helma is a demon tamer at a library. Shin and Patrick are ambushed by small demons, but they win the battle. Patrick is badly hurt by Karrabul in the final battle, but Linda heals him with her illuminapathy. In the last scene, Patrick hugs Shin goodbye as he leaves back to Bikini Bottom. In season 4 Patrick grows closer to Sandy. This is shown mostly when, Patrick and Sandy are attacked by Mikey. He gets so upset that Mikey hurts Sandy that he causees a huge earthquake that brings Mikey and Team Spongebob down under. He becomes sad when he hears Sandy has PTSD. In "Patrick is Summoned", Patrick is called in to fight his female clone, Patricia He makes attempts to hide this from his friends, but they eventually find out. In "The Last Of Battle", Patrick faces off against Patricia. He see's Sandy in the audience and she convinces him to create an earthquake to win the competittion. Patrick wins and The Dutchaman and the clones, dissapear. In the Season 5 Opener, Patrick helps the team in battling a group of demons. In "Grounded", he is given a mission from SpongeBob, to stop Mega Man, which he recieves help from a grounded Pearl in doing so. Season 6 - In the season premiere, he returns to Karate Island with the team after hearing about the plane crash on the island. In "Terrors", after a battle with Pintar, Patrick temporarily looses his sight. In "Lovers", he and Sandy come face to face with Mikey, who makes amends with them. While sitting on a bench in the park, he confesses his feelings to Sandy. They kiss and become a couple. In "Shocking", they reveal to the team that they are dating, following a huge battle with The White Queen, in which Linda dissapeared. SpongeBob reacts badly and goes off on his own, only to encounter The Shocker. His friends show up and help him fight The Shocker. In the season finale, "Chaotic", Sandy and Patrick go to Main point to stop a plane from crashing. Sandy uses her powers to hold it back, while Patrick battles Pintar, who came to stop them. Pintar's team arrive and so does the rest of Team SpongeBob. Linda, as Kiai, destroys the plane but now, she is crashing down onto the island. Kissing Patrick goodbye, Sandy uses her robotic side as a shield to stop Kiai from destroying the island. Both Sandy and Linda die on impact, leaving the team distraught, especially SpongeBob and Patrick. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters